Consumers desire whiter and shinier teeth faster, so there is a growing need to provide consumers with products that can offer instant whitening and teeth shine. However, it is difficult to provide a glossing product that dries upon contact with the moist tooth surface of the enamel in order to make the enamel shinier. Most whitening products work by providing gradual improvements to the whiteness of a tooth surface. The most effective whitening products use hydrogen peroxide to oxidise enamel stains. Such products do not however make the enamel surface glossier.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an oral care composition that can form an improved, enamel shine coating and improve overall enamel shine.